Many people equip homes and businesses with alarm systems to provide increased security for their homes and businesses. Alarm systems may include control panels that a person may use to control operation of the alarm system and sensors that monitor for security breaches. In response to detecting events, the alarm system may store electronic data representing the detected events. A user may later view the events represented by the stored electronic data.